


Morning, glorious

by McLavellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan
Summary: Camp cuddles. Whether wanted or not.





	Morning, glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it. I'm only going to ever Brain enough for drabbles. 
> 
> I've left the inquisitor open so you can insert your own, so to speak.

It wasn't long after Varric had come off of his watch and crawled into the bed roll that he'd begun shivering. And it took less time than that for the Inquisitor to peel himself from Dorian, grab two handfuls of the bedroll, and drag Varric closer. A few sleepy fumbles of the blankets and Varric was comfortably cocooned with the two lovers. He felt self, at least, in the knowledge that these two, unlike Hawke, were relatively chaste while out of the comfort of firm, better soundproofed walls. 

Indeed there was no discomfort or awkwardness until a few hours later when a sly hand came tickling up under his shirt, a slight electric buzz at the fingertips.

“Morning, sparkler,” he said, though the sound was half him clearing his throat. 

The hand was whipped away as Dorian's head lifted over the sleeping mound of the Inquisitor and swore. It disappeared and there was shifting until Dorian's arm was around his intended. 

“Gimme a minute to wake up and you two can carry on.”

“No need,” dorian huffed, attempting not to sound the least bit embarrassed, “I'm going back to sleep. And YOU,” he prodded the shaking body between them, “can stop laughing.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's entirely likely that the Inquisitor pulls them both into a yawning, stretching, dragon/bear/halla/NUG hug afterwards and tells them he loves them.


End file.
